


Blabbermouth

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Beauty of Words [1]
Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: " “Blabbermouth.”, Blacksmith mumbled under his breath. The Blacksmith was unaware that this encounter with the blabbermouth would change his life forever. "Or 5 times Blacksmith told Pink to stop talking and the one time he asks him to speak.





	Blabbermouth

The Blacksmith was a man who worked alone, but in the midst of a battlefield, allies appear with no invitation. So when a knight wearing pink and wielding a lollipop entered his field of vision, he ignored the man and allowed him to fight alongside him.

The knight bearing pink bounced with each step, and though he radiated a cheerful atmosphere, he showed no remorse with connecting the end of the lollipop with an enemy's skull. The most odd thing about the knight had to be his magic. It was unlike anything Blacksmith had seen. This knight, shot rainbows and radiated pink hearts.

Blacksmith blinked owlishly at the sight but still elected to be stubborn on his wish to be independent. 

“I'm Pink, by the way.”, The knight said. Their voice was soft and happy. There was a hint of a masculine tone but Blacksmith really couldn't be sure, not that it mattered.

Blacksmith elected to still ignore him, and with a nod continued his fighting.. This caused the other to tilt their head for a moment in confusion, but then the knight bearing pink went on with his fighting.

“Purple is a color of royalty. Are you royalty?”, The knight asked.

The Blacksmith was quite flabbergasted by this statement. This knight really did not know who he was? Everyone employed under the king knew of the legend of the mighty Blacksmith who tore all enemies in his path. Due to this legend, he gained sort of a fanbase among ladies and awe-inspired knights. He did not enjoy this attention however since it was always directed towards his knightly skills and not his magnificent blacksmithing. He took pride in the way he crafted weapons, which was why he prefered his anvil back at home more than human company.

“I've never fought besides royalty before! I'm new to this kingdom, you see. I was a proud knight in another kingdom once but uh, things change.”, The pink knight said. Their tone took a dip at the end of the sentence but got right back up again, like a jet avoiding a bird in it’s path. “You are quite good at fighting!”

“Do you ever stop talking?”, The Blacksmith bit out. He was trying to focus on keeping these intruders from entering the kingdom, and here this knight was having small-chat. The other knight stayed silent for a moment and Blacksmith thought he finally got the strange knight to shut up, but he soon realized he was deadly wrong.

“Wow you spoke to me! I am honored! Imagine that, a simple man like me fighting besides royalty.”, The pink knight said with a spin as he slit an enemy's throat.

“I am no royal you fool! I was just honored by the king.”, The Blacksmith found himself explaining. Surely this would discourage the knight.

“Wow, that means you're a great fighter.”, The knight said in awe. “I hope I can keep up.”

“Blabbermouth.”, Blacksmith mumbled under his breath. The Blacksmith was unaware that this encounter with the blabbermouth would change his life forever.

 

The two knights had many encounters after that. After the fight against the invaders was won that day they met, Pink Knight took their momentary partnership as an invitation to wave and say hi every time they had encountered.

One day when Pink Knight was talking to Orange Knight and Red Knight he saw Blacksmith and immediately walked over to him.

“Hello Blacksmith. How are you?”, The knight asked.

“I will be fine once again when you are out of my sight.”, The Blacksmith deadpanned.

“Aww. You're so silly.”, The knight said with a giggle and The Blacksmith couldn't help but roll his eyes.

“I was wondering if maybe you can show me around the castle grounds?”, Pink Knight asks. He seems a little flustered while asking this. “I keep getting lost around here y'know?”, he quickly added at the end.

The Blacksmith stood silent as he processed this request. Most people in the castle collectively let him be because of his atmosphere and biting remarks. The only time they sought him out was when there was an issue concerning weapons which he would oblige. Even amtuer knights knew not to bother him or ask him for tips. Yet, here this Pink Knight was asking for his company. It confused him.

“I suppose I can.”, He huffs out despite some doubts forming in his minds.

“Wow! Thank you so much!”, The Pink Knight beamed and hearts radiated off of him, literally. Magic responded to emotion, and the knight must have been really happy for his magic to radiate so.

“Just don't talk too much.”, The Blacksmith added and willed himself to stop staring at the hearts radiating off the knight.

“I'll be quiet as a mouse.”, Pink Knight said with a thumbs up.

Despite The Blacksmith being certain that the knight's statement would not be true, he put down his work and lead the knight out of his workshop and to the inner parts of castle.

Unbeknownst to the two, four knights watched from not too far.

“Ten bucks says they're going to date.”, Red Knight speaks up.

“Are you kidding me? Blacksmith is so cold. Twenty bucks, he's going to break Pink’s heart.”, Green Knight says.

 

After two months of being relentlessly badgered by the knight, Blacksmith decided that he would tolerate the knight's efforts in befriending him. 

There was no way he would recuperate such futile attempts, but there was also no way that he could shake the knight go. He hung on with an iron grip, and each day he would visit the other in his workshop.

So when it was nearly dusk and the knight had not once said hi to Blacksmith, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. The minuscule times that the knight bearing had failed to pop in and say hi, he would warn the Blacksmith of his absence ahead of time, not that Blacksmith really cared of course.

The Blacksmith tried to shake it off. It was only the routine that Pink Knight had engrained into his brain that caused him to analyze the absence so. He willed himself to ignore it.

He sharpened his sword and left his door wide open, and then finally when an hour passed, he couldn't take it anymore.

“I'm just getting a glass of water.”, He told himself as he set out of his workshop. He went to the castle’s dining room where he saw many knights gathered in but did not scope out Pink, not like he was looking or anything.

“Yeah, he's been crushed. I've never heard him sad before, I feel like I'm in some kind of purgatory.”, Red Knight said which caused Blacksmith’s ears to perk.

“Yeah, I offered to help him pick out a nice sword or something but he just didn't seem into it. I feel like his mind snapped when that lollipop did.”, Orange Knight said.

The Blacksmith exited the room and found himself making his way upstairs where the knight’s barracks were. He halted in front of the room with sparkly stickers plastered on the door and felt something inside of him crack when he heard the soft sounds of Pink Knight crying.

He shouldn't be affected. He shouldn't have felt anything at this knight's sniveling. But, for some reason the foreign sound did not sit well in him and made his stomach churn.  
He hesitantly put his hand on the knob of the door, and after some convincing to himself that he was just checking to make sure there were no invaders, he opens the door.

He opens up the room and is not surprised in the slightest by the decoracions. There were an assortment of stuffed animals neatly placed on shelves next to jars upon jars of candy. He was surprised however by the assortment of books littered throughout the room. He never took Pink Knight for a reader.

He stopped himself from looking around the room and acknowledged the knight who was curled up under blankets, still crying.

“Why are you crying?”, Blacksmith asked. The other knight let out a surprised noise and shot up from the bed. His helmet was off and Blacksmith saw his face for the very first time.

He had curly blonde locks and an assortment of freckles littered his face. There were a few thin hairs on his chin but besides that he had no facial hair. The most notable feature was the scar that went from his cheek to the bottom of his chin. His eyes were red and puffy and still carried some unfallen tears.

“Oh, I'm fine.”, The knight said with a forced happy tone and fake smile. He wiped his tears and immediately noticed that his helmet wasn't on.

“R-Really, it's nothing. I'm just being a crybaby.”, Pink Knight said with a forced laugh as he put his helmet on. Blacksmith noticed the insincerity in his efforts at being happy and it made him realize that all those times that Pink had expressed happiness were not truly fake. He was genuine in his usual happy demeanor. Except now.

“Let me see it.”, The Blacksmith said as he held out his hand and the knight looked at him confused. “The lollipop contraption.”

Pink Knight seemed surprised but nodded and got the lollipop from his bed. The weapon was broken in half near the circular section. It was not something that would seem too difficult to fix.

“If I fix it will you stop sniveling?”, The Blacksmith asked.

“Really? You can actually fix it?”, The knight asked in awe.

“Yes. It shouldn't take too long. They don’t call me The Blacksmith for nothing after all.”, Blacksmith said with a nonchalant shrug.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”, The man yelled in gratitude as he gave the other man a hug. 

The Blacksmith had never been hugged before so he stood rigid and waited for the knight to step back.

“I thought it would be too difficult to fix because of the magic ingrained in it. People always said that my magic is strange.”, Pink Knight explained. 

“You're magic is quite odd..But I should still be able to fix it.”, Blacknight said as he looked over the broken weapon in hand with a hum.

“You have no idea how much this means to me.”, Pink Knight said. Hearts start radiating off of him.

“As long as it keeps you shut up I'll do it.”, The Blacksmith said. “What is your magic type by the way?”

“Love.”, Pink Knight said and Blacksmith couldn't help but feel like it suited the knight well.

 

The next week, the lollipop was fixed of all damages, and the knight bearing pink was happy once more. Fire apparently worked well with Love, so the mending of the weapon had not been severely difficult. The Blacksmith felt relieved inside that Pink was back to his normal self.

He soon took back this statement when the knight literally skipped into Blacksmith’s room with a paper hugged towards his chest.

“Oh Blacksmith, it’s just marvelous!”, The knight said.

“If you think something is marvelous then it must be terrible.”, The Blacksmith said irked. He was sporting a particularly bad migraine and did not appreciate the knight’s happy yells.

“You’re too funny.”, The knight said. He seemed to brush every word Blacksmith said off without a graze. “But this is a matter of high importance!”

With those words the knight slapped the piece of parchment he had been carrying onto the table. It was revealed to be none other than the announcement for the kingdom’s annual ball.

The annual ball was a grand occasion where everyone is invited to the castle for food and drink. It’s a loud and social engagement which is why every year Blacksmith neglected to go.

“It seems so fun! I really like music.”, The knight blabbered on. “My old kingdom never had any balls or anything so I don’t know what to wear or do. You should show me!”

“Why?”, The Blacksmith seethed. All of the knight’s blabbering was making his head hurt even more.

“Why what?”, Pink Knight asked confused.

“Why the hell would I go with you?!”, Blacksmith yelled and the knight shrunk back. “You’re annoying and loud! If anything, I’m not going for the sole purpose of getting some time away from you!”

All of Blacksmith’s yelling just made his head ache even more. He groaned in pain and looked over to the knight who was frozen in place.

“Are you in pain?”, The knight asked.

“No, I just have a migraine is all.”, Blacksmith said.

“Well why didn’t you just say something!”, The knight said. “I have just the thing, I’ll be right back!”, The knight said and went off with a sprint.

Blacksmith stood there dumbfounded. He just insulted the knight quite harshly and there he was rushing to help. He didn’t really mean those words he had told Pink and some guilt started eating him up inside. Gods, this knight was making him soft.

When the knight came back, he took careful steps in with a cup in his hands.

“Ta-da!”, The knight said as he carefully put the warm cup on the table. “It’s tea! A special tea that helps with soothing the mind.”

Blacksmith stood silent but took the tea carefully nonetheless and hesitantly took a sip. He was never one to drink tea, so the taste surprised him. He expected it to be sweet and overbearing like most things Pink presented, but this tea had an herbal flavor with just a hint of sweetness. It was surprisingly nice.

“Do you like it?”, Pink asked. “I don’t know how you like your tea so I just out a bit of honey in there.”

“It’s..It’s fine.”, Blacksmith said.

“Hey! I can also bring a stuffed animal for you. They also help when you’re sick. I know just the one! It’s of a weapons frog! He reminds me of you!”, Pink Knight said and he rushed out of the room once more, leaving the flyer about the ball on the table.

 

 

The days wore on quickly, and each day Pink still insisted on spending time with Blacksmith. It became a common routine for the two to have Pink Knight burst in The Blacksmith’s room early in the morning with breakfast sandwiches for them and to walk the castle gardens together every night.

The Blacksmith found himself rather growing on the fellow knight’s company. He seemed to be the sun peeking out of the clouds on a rainy day or the rainbow that came after it. Yes, Pink Knight was possibly not all too bad, and this fondness towards the knight left him confused and worried. As a knight, The Blacksmith had seen many go, and to see another who was close to him go seemed like too much to bear.

So he kept Pink close to satisfy his heart, but at the same time kept him just far away in the attempts to save it.

The Blacksmith might be considered as apathetic, but no one can ignore the hinting and border-line pleading that Pink did in regards to the ball that was in two weeks.

“Y’know, I heard they are going to be providing infinite sandwiches there. Let me repeat that for you: infinite sandwiches.”, Pink Knight said while putting an emphasis on infinite sandwiches. They were on one of their many nightly strolls together and Pink snaked the topic of the ball into the conversation. 

“Fortunately, sandwiches are not that difficult to make.”, Blacksmith said with a knowing smirk. 

“Yeah but I’m sure these sandwiches will be a delight.”, Pink tried again.

“I’ll have you know, I am a master of making sandwiches.”, Blacksmith said and Pink giggled at this.

“Ok, oh great Sandwich Master.”, Pink said. “But I’m sure it will be fun.”

“You are very adamant on me going to this ball and I do not understand why.”, Blacksmith said honestly.

“I..I’m sorry.”, Pink said quietly and Blacksmith was confused.

“Sorry for what?”, He asked.

“I just..”, Pink Knight says hesitantly. He then sits down on one of the benches and carefully takes off his helmet. Those sea of freckles and those locks of blonde hair make their way into Blacksmith’s vision once again. Along with the jagged scar.

“You always seem so sad and like you have a great load to bear. I like you a lot Blacksmith, and to think of you being sad for eternity like I thought I would be once hurts more than anything.”, Pink Knight said.

“I am not sad.”, Blacksmith says. He hesitantly takes off his own helmet and sits next to the knight. “And you being sad? Can’t imagine it.”

“Haha, yeah I try my best to be happy. I am happy. My old kingdom...they found out about my strange magic and decided to cast me away. They said it was not suitable for a knight. I tried my best to explain to them that I was not a monster but they refused to listen. And I payed dearly for staying. I really am a freak.”, Pink said and Blacksmith felt his chest tighten. 

“I’m sorry.”, Blacksmith said uncertainly. He had no experience in the field of comforting people and felt out of place. “Your magic..yes it’s a bit strange and definitely rare, but it’s also you. For you to utilize and understand the magic of love is something that sounds hard to do, but for you it comes so simply. It’s amazing. So stop talking about your magic so illy.”

Pink Knight stared at Blacksmith in awe.

“Nobody’s ever said that about my magic. Thank you.”, The knight said with a small smile.

To see Pink Knight perk up at his words made Blacksmith’s head light and his fingertips tingle. With no thought besides these odd feelings, Blacksmith tilted Pink’s chin up and kissed him on those soft lips. The knight was surprised and stood still in shock for a moment but then relaxed and kissed back.

It felt like lightning, but it also felt warm and soft. He couldn’t feel his head and his stomach churned pleasantly. It was everything those cheesy romance novels had described in awful similes and more.

The knight next to him was glowing, quite literally too. Hearts radiated off of him like niagra falls and Blacksmith thought he was about to get blasted by a rainbow attack. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, Blacksmith came face to face with the knight. His face was flushed a gorgeous pink that complimented his plethora of freckles. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief and his chest rose and fall at an unsteady pace. It was at this moment when Blacksmith realized it.

Oh god, he was falling in love.

 

 

Despite Blacksmith’s doubts and worries, he and Pink hit it off.

“Does this mean you will go to the ball with me?”, Pink asked with a cheeky grin.

“Hmm, you did say infinite sandwiches so I guess I got to go.”, Blacksmith said smugly.

Pink pouted and Blacksmith snickered and kissed his cute lips. 

“Well, no matter the reason, I’m glad I get to go with you, Gummy Bear.”, Pink said with a smile. Blacksmith blinked.

“Did you just..?’, Blacksmith asked.

“What’s wrong pumpkin? It seems like something is bothering you babe.”, Pink said with a giggle.

“If you don’t cease with this tomfoolery I will be forced to make you.”, Blacksmith says without 

“Oh really, teddy bear?”, Pink asks.

Blacksmith scoops the knight up and Pink lets out a squeak. 

“Oh really, my sunshine.”, Blacksmith says.

 

The day of the ball comes and Blacksmith smooths his hair in front of the mirror. It wasn’t that he was too worried about his appearance, but Pink was really looking forward to it.

“It’s not really a ball to be honest. It’s kind of just a messy party where one of the knights gets drunk and dances on the table.”, Blacksmith had explained.

“That’s ok, it sounds even more fun that way! I’m so excited!”, Pink had said.  
Who was Blacksmith to refuse? He might hate crowded rooms full of loud people, but with Pink by his side maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

So when Pink came in in a pink tuxedo with a rainbow bowtie, Blacksmith took his hand in his own. He frowned when he saw the helmet sitting atop of Pink’s head.

“Why are you wearing your helmet?”, He asked and Pink looked away.

“Well, y’know..”, Pink said stumbling over his words and Blacksmith got it.

“Most knights have scarring, hell, most of them are proud to have them too. If anyone bothers you about it, I’ll let you beat them up first before I have a go.”, Blacksmith said and Pink hesitantly took off his helmet and put it on the workshop table.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go already!”, Pink said as he tugged his hand and Blacksmith couldn’t help but smile.

When they got the dining hall where the main party area was, Red Knight was already up on one of the wooden tables playing the air guitar while music blasted from speakers. Pink laughed at the sight and tugged Blacksmith along deeper in the room.

Blacksmith cringed at the loud music and could feel all the people in the room have their eyes on them. He felt like darting out of the room.

“Come on, let’s dance!”, Pink said with a grin and the air left Blacksmith’s lungs. The music didn’t bother him as much anymore and the people didn’t matter. All that matter was that Pink was happy, and as they moved together, so was he.

They danced and laughed, only stopping to talk to the other knight’s who said congratulations to the two and some moaned and groaned about losing a bet. Everything was great, life was great. Blacksmith thought that life was finally going to turn up.

Until an arrow hit its target. 

Blacksmith watched in horror as Pink’s smile fell and he looked down with wide eyes at the the arrow impaled in his chest. With one final look towards Blacksmith, he falls to the ground.

Screams ring out and everything moves too fast. He goes down on his knees, quickly picking the body of his love up.

“Sunshine?”, He asks in a shaky voice. Lifeless eyes look back at him. The body is limp and no breath passes his lips.

“Go get him a potion!”, Blue yells and The Blacksmith snaps out of it and go does what he’s told. In a battlefield you feel nothing. So he choked down his sobs of fear and rushed out. His arms shook as he held the body close to him. A body can possibly be restored with a potion if it’s still intact. Too much blood loss or a major damage to the body are the contenders of what results in a failed revival using a potion.

Blacksmith ignored the arrow in the heart. He ignored the stream of blood that began to coat his clothes. He just focused on getting a potion.

He made his way to his workshop where he had some stored, kicking enemy soldiers of the neighboring kingdom out of his way in the process. When he got to his workshop he cleared everything off the table with a fell swoop, Pink’s helmet left there colliding with the floor and cracking.

He gently placed the body and offered it one glance before going getting the potion. With trembling fingers, he unscrews the potion and pries open Pink’s mouth. The contents of the bottle go down Pink’s throat and Blacksmith let’s out a sob.

He collapses to his knees besides the table, the tears falling freely now. He remembers the first time they met, the tour of the castle, and the broken lollipop. He remembers the way hearts radiated off of him when he was feeling intensely in love, and the way his lips felt against his. 

He offers a kiss to the corpse. His lips were cold.

“Please, oh god. Please talk to me Pink.”, Blacksmith begs through tears. “Please don’t take my sunshine away, please.”

The Blacksmith begged and begged but not a word was uttered.


End file.
